Tu Error
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Cinco años de dolor y de arrepentimiento, si solo hubieras visto lo que Kazemaru es, y si solo no te hubieras dejado llevar por esa mujer, todo sería diferente... yaoi


¡Hola gente linda!, no se que decir, este es un pequeño One-Shot de una de mis parejas favoritas, es muy triste/emo así que por favor no me odien por el final y por la manera en que puse a Mamoru ^^u

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es de Level 5, aquellos idiotas que creen que EndNatsu es una pareja normal...

Sin más, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><em>**Tu Error**

**Endou Mamoru x Kazemaru Ichirouta**

_-Y dándome cuenta de lo ilusa que puede llegar a ser una persona enamorada decidí pensar que ese tema debería ser un Tabú en mi vida, en mi ama y en mi corazón… Muchas veces decía que eso era de idiotas pero, cuando te das cuenta que también eres un estúpido humano, que tienes sentimientos, y entre ellos está el responsable de tu maldita jaqueca y de tu horrible borrachera terminas entendiendo que lastimosamente es inevitable… para tu pesar…_

Pero eso ya poco importa, tú cerveza la cual debería estar fría ahora está al clima llena de mosquitos a su alrededor y el cigarrillo que hace poco habías encendido y tenías en tus dedos justo ahora estaba totalmente deshecho en el suelo, solo queda aceptar el error y buscar una solución, sin embargo, es mucho más fácil decirlo que llegarlo a hacer, así que lo primero que necesitas hacer para dejar de estar así es darte una ducha y lucir decente para encarar la situación, porque con tu cabello grasoso, tú cara marcada por el sendero de tus lágrimas y la ropa totalmente enlodada da una muy mala impresión.  
>Algo que en serio no es así… porque aquella persona que viera de esa manera al gran entrenador del nuevo Raimon pensaría que era una broma, pero no, para Mamoru eso no era una broma, tenía ese aspecto tan asqueroso cada mes, recordando con dolor esa fecha que le arruinó totalmente su vida, sí, fue un horrible 25 de Noviembre el día en el cual empezó tú tortura, un maldito beso logró ser el causante de tú martirio y de tú sufrimiento mensual, tal vez ya se haya vuelto una extraña rutina para ti; levantarte, leer cada una de las cartas que con tanto esfuerzo y empeño le hiciste, ver lentamente todas las fotos de esos maravillosos años de preparatoria, en donde él era el primero que tú veías (pareciera que aún él es el único en tu vida), agarrar esa receta que él te creó solo para ti (y que en su abrupta separación te la tiró en el rostro) solo para poder comer por primera vez en el mes algo comestible que no te hiciera daño… como la comida de tu "querida mujer" ¿verdad Endou?...<p>

Luego de esto, por fin llegas a la mejor parte del espectáculo, empiezas a tomar como si no hubiera nada más que hacer en tu miserable vida, lo primero que encontraras en aquella tienda (donde ibas tomado de la mano junto a esa persona tan inigualable) era lo que consumías durante toda tu tarde llena de dolor…

_-Después de creer que la realidad es aquella a la que cada uno de nosotros nos cuesta lograr comprender, estoy en frente de ella, fijándome en lo equivocado que estuve al pensar que esta era perfecta…_

Con cada trago de cerveza, sake, vino, o cualquier otro licor que bebieras recordabas cada uno de esos momentos tan importantes que creíste conservar y valorar durante toda tu vida, pero sin lugar a dudas eres peor que cualquier pecado o cualquier defecto que existiera en este mundo, porque tu, sin ningún dolor, enamoraste a ese joven inseguro de sí mismo, y le hiciste creer que verdaderamente lo amabas, y si alguna vez ese sentimiento llegó a ser honesto destruiste la credibilidad de ellos solo por divertirte por un rato…  
>Amigo, no sabías que ese rato ha destruido los últimos cinco años de tu vida, de la vida de él, y de la vida de aquel enamorado que por verlo así aún sigue sufriendo….<p>

_-¿acaso es tan divertido jugarle una broma tan cruel a un persona que siguió a su amor toda una vida, hasta perderse en un laberinto sin salida en el cual él terminó siendo aquel victimario que daño todo un camino de amor y de esperanza… solo, solo por un simple error?_

Ohh si, la vida es una mierda para ti, y para cada una de las personas que de una u otra manera llegaste a querer, es irónico que le digas a los chicos con tanta confianza en ti que nunca se arrepientan de cada una de las cosas que hacen, sabiendo muy bien que día a día te arrepientes de estar con Natsumi y no con aquel que se entregó cuerpo y alma a ti, por amor.

_-si lo volviera a ver le pediría que me perdonara, lo que le hice no tiene nombre, pero, él ahora está muy lejos y no sé cómo encontrarlo, Kaze…_

Agradeces con toda tu alma que al menos hoy puedes estar solo en tu casa, sin tu esposa, sin esa dama perfecta, sin aquella "que te hace feliz", no, no la odias en absoluto, ella es hermosa, sincera y aunque en un principio fuera una locura ella llegó a rellenar un poco el vacío que en tu corazón esta por esa perdida de amor…  
>Se acabó la quinta botella de vino, debes ir a comprar más, sabes muy bien que con el pasar de los meses tu dolor te consume mucho más rápido, y queriendo olvidar esa sensación de olvido tomas más de lo que es debido, esta es la ocasión número sesenta, no sabes si reír o llorar ante esa gran cifra, no recuerdas que carajos has hecho en esos sesenta días en el cual recuerdas que no diste la vida por el, pero si lo hiciste sufrir por ti…<p>

_-si solo hubiera una oportunidad de verte de nuevo recobraría mis esperanzas y las ganas de vivir…_

Ya eran casi las doce de la noche, debías ir a trabajar, debías ir a ver como poco a poco esos niños se enamoran perdidamente de sus compañeros de equipo, no les importa nada más, solo están ellos y ya… Tienen un pensamiento parecido al que tú tuviste en esos mismos años… ¿Es una ternura verdad?

* * *

><p>Y como si el destino por primera vez quisiera sonreírle a Endou, después del entrenamiento con los chicos un fuerte viento recorrió el lugar, allí, parado en la esquina se encontraba un joven peli azulado, con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, tapando su ojo izquierdo, mirando divertido aquella cancha de fútbol, al frente del rio Inazuma ellos también entrenaban cuando estaban pensando en Futbol Frontera Internacional, y como si fuera cosa del destino él decidió mirar hacia el lugar en donde debería estar el entrenador del equipo…<p>

Ninguno de los dos sabía verdaderamente que hacer, el uno, con dolor veía la persona que lo hizo sufrir, y el otro totalmente emocionado miraba como el menor había crecido con el pasar de los años, dos situaciones totalmente diferentes…

En un rápido movimiento, Kazemaru sale corriendo desesperadamente del lugar, ¡había visto a Mamoru!, lagrimas de tristeza y felicidad recorrían sus sonrojadas lágrimas, aun no estaba listo para verlo, aun no estaba listo para saber si estaba con alguien o si estaba solo, esperándolo.

-¡Ichirouta! –Gritaban a lo lejos, sabía que era él, pero no iba a frenar, no lo quería tener cerca de él, no quería cometer de nuevo error alguno-

-¡Lárgate! -Gritaba lleno de pánico- ¡no te quiero ver! –sin fijarse que unos metros adelante había un ladrillo tirado, cae rápidamente al suelo, o al menos eso creía, pero unos grandes y fuertes brazos lo agarraron centímetros antes de golpearse – su-suéltame…

-Déjame hablar –le suplicaba al oído- por favor

-y-yo… esta bien…

-lamento haber besado a Natsumi, lamento haberme casado con ella, lamento haberte hecho sufrir, lamento cada uno de los momentos vividos sin ti en estos últimos cinco años…

-sesenta meses, sesenta días recordando que me cambiaste por esa mujer –sus palabras estaban llenas de odio y resentimiento, mucho más después de haber oído que se casó con ella- no me toques, no me busques y no me vuelvas a hablar

-Ichi…

-¡Suéltame! –grita llorando desconsoladamente, Endou viéndolo en ese estado lo suelta rápidamente, Kazemaru se levanta y comienza a caminar en la dirección contraria, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver-

-¿sabes?, lo más triste de todo esto es que aún te amo demasiado –Kazemaru detiene el paso y se devuelve, le pega una fuerte bofetada y lo encara-

-¿acaso eso es triste?, no crees que es más triste estar junto a una persona que si te ama y tu no sientes eso por ella, cuantas veces Natsumi no te habrá dicho te amo y tu ni siquiera le has respondido… Prefiero seguir sufriendo yo y no ella, la señora de Endou no tiene la culpa de que su marido aún siga amando a esa persona que también lo ama…

Silencio fue lo único que inundó el lugar por varios minutos, Kazemaru se marchó y Endou no se llegó a dar cuenta, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta que de nuevo había perdido el ser más importante de su vida.

_-de nuevo todo vuelve a pasar…_

Endou, Endou, Endou, aunque quisieras regresar el tiempo eso es imposible, de nuevo lastimaste a Kazemaru, de nuevo lo hiciste llorar, de nuevo lo humillaste, de nuevo le mostraste que preferiste a alguien que ni amas un poco, de nuevo mostraste lo egoísta que eres, de nuevo mostraste que eres un idiota.

_-Me siento solo…_

Ahora si entiendes porque nunca tuviste noticia alguna de Ichirouta, ahora sabes porque Goenji ahora es Ishido, él ahora odia el soccer solo por ti, heriste a su menor amigo, ahora sabes porque Fubuki tampoco apareció después de ese incidente, justo ahora si entiendes porque Kidou te ha preguntado tantas veces porque estas con Natsumi cuando tu cabeza esta en un lugar y tu amar en otro lugar…

Que hacer, el tiempo no retrocede ni se puede viajar por él, tu vida ya no tiene arreglo, pero al menos sonreirías tal y como siempre lo haces, nadie tiene la culpa de los errores que has cometido, solo tú… y es por eso que justo ahora los papeles de divorcio se encuentran en la mesa de tu habitación…

* * *

><p>¿y que tal?, ¡díganme por favor que les ha parecido!<p>

Me despido con esta frase...

**"Gracias por llegar a mi vida y ser mi destino"**

**t**al vez si Endou hubiera escuchado eso antes de Cometer ese estúpido error (notese Natsumi XD) estaría con Kazemaru *-*

**S**ean felices, y XD espero que salgan rápido de clases, porque yo ya salí :'DD

Matta ne~!


End file.
